


虎山行05.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 港pa。不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行05.

行动刑侦两个组开夜会，金俊勉李泰民轮流讲。激光笔摁了两下摁不动，会议室响起笑声，像徒手捏一堆饼干盒，空的，很薄脆，大家随便笑笑，无目的也无意义，调味得毫不真诚。李泰民自己也笑了，好声好气说宵夜叫过咗，虾估也进了你哋嘅肚里，打起啲精神啦。他把激光笔里金属杆拉长，戳白板上小磁铁块，红黄蓝自一条条街道移动，预示着他们的行动路线。

“A组，梅窝码头西北角方向守候。”

“C组，薄扶林道跟车，两辆以上，预计会从那里向赤柱东。”

“B组……暂时未想好。”底下人一通怪叫，李泰民带点鼻音接上：“点可能？根据情报，谢宗白联华同缅佬是在分域47号谈，到时B组跟我守外面。”

“提问，”阿良举手：“佢哋交货，为乜要去赤柱？”

金俊勉说：“目前冇确切情报，推测动机系要接人。已同东头湾道嗰边联系，关注头先自喜合进去嘅人，B组极有可能正面遭遇越狱。”

众人低头画草图或速记，门被推开，郑允浩带两个重案组的进来。郑允浩将警帽一扔，在那堆油光发亮虾估壳与粘着蒜蓉的饭盒中跳了两跳，不见外地安置自己于一张椅子上——让李泰民无处可坐。他眼周乌青明显，头发油，是连着数月查湾仔凶杀案的附赠品。食指擦过胡茬，讲你哋这一个个腐败分子。

李泰民讲你系没赶上虾吃就乱说话，关你事？重案组嘅跑来，好挤。

郑允浩手一挥，讲你去坐金钟仁大腿……我想来？上头发话，湾仔果个案子都先停住，全力给你们搞呢个。而且，物证我们更多。

一时警员们面面相觑，阿良喃喃：呢系真嘅大动作，先前点唔见上头搞？郑允浩答，一系依家时机到咗，二系再唔搞香港就要姓谢姓边。

金钟仁没有参与到讨论里。他给李泰民让出一半座位，拈起桌面上一只飞镖，抬手一掷，直钉住之前金俊勉挂的人物关系墙，那树状的顶端：谢宗白和边伯贤照片中间。

三天前的凌晨，他和朴灿烈在快打烊的面馆见面。朴灿烈正一个个拆分猪仔包的皮馅，只吃馅，这毛病多多的鸟人。拆到第三个把馅吞下时喉结滚动着，眼睛放大一圈，像个拒绝一切意外与不顺的初中生，口气很老油条，问金sir月饼好食咩？金钟仁桌底踩了他一脚，压低声音问点解呢次咁精确？晚上七点，不怕系诈你？

“怕就唔好信我，你上报作废拉倒。”朴灿烈一筷子插上第四个包子，讲要系谢宗白当面亲口说呢，我不必提；这系窃听器和录像机嘅功劳，录过金钟大屋里保险柜轮盘，一帧帧寻密码打开也蛮顺利，里头限时支票，系七点钟。

“不过前后推两刻钟。”朴灿烈补充，做不得准。

“我知啊，理论基础我不比你当日分低。”金钟仁不服气嘟囔。

一碗面端上来，朴灿烈将包子皮砸向他脸：你系猪头炳啊！点咁多！金钟仁把面推到他面前，鼻头在热气升腾中圆圆短短，像颗软杏，忽然眉开眼笑讲：畀你嘅，快一口气吃尽，生日快乐。

朴灿烈对长寿面和金钟仁失语了。他好似自成光源几多年，在喜合上位不慢，是警署在喜合种下的一轮太阳，照彻阴沟暗渠，在完全升起那天将有暴君样的力度，老鼠臭虫会曝尸荒野。不过太阳有时也自觉是假的，他的核心是一滩铁水冷却后的灰。譬如完全不记得今日是27号，也讲不清自己与喜合的人区别何在。生日好过吗？做人好苦啊……这该死的一天。要有来生不要做人，不，不入轮回，要他老母的来生。

无人祝长命百岁，金钟大三年前开始送他车与表与地皮，讲的是万年富贵。谢宗白打赏，底下马仔孝敬，比面好味的何止千百种。在社团讲长命确实好笑，命最不值钱，朴灿烈也不爱听百年万年，现在他嘬口面，一点点缓缓吸，嘴不敢闭，生怕抿断。他拿出比第一次实训打靶更多的专注和谨慎，对待一根面条，吸完便好似同谁牵手过了百年。同谁？去年播的一部《武状元苏乞儿》，吴世勋特别会唱主题曲。朴灿烈鬼使神差问了句，嗰首歌叫乜名？

金钟仁在对面翘着脚忿忿，畀你庆生一句唔该也冇？叫《长路漫漫伴你闯》！

噢，对。朴灿烈低头饮汤，讲：唔该。又回复警署一众公认难对付的表情，问明日我做局，金sir赏个面要唔要来？

系今日啦。金钟仁纠正他，唔好同烈哥走咁近，我还想要年终金。

他们在零点半分别。很多年后朴灿烈后悔没同金钟仁多讲几句话。那时太忙了，走钢绳，底下是沸海，头顶落刀子雨，自从见到吴世勋从署里带出的粉，说明上头动手也就一两月的事。除了人为推快喜合与联华合作别无他选，只要他小心、小心再搏命，以自己为砝码整个落下去，总能将另一端翘起。朴灿烈持续失眠，发展为整夜不睡，陈六给他灌咖啡送到桌边，被暴起的朴灿烈扼住过喉咙。

他像操持着天底下最精密的活计，针线刻刀一个走偏，前功尽弃，搭上半盘棋和难计数的人命。

所以他认为简洁是理所当然，正如金钟仁所讲，他的各项分不会比当日朴灿烈低到哪去。金sir哪用别人废话提醒。

从面馆回公寓，朴灿烈没睡。他将那些已拆除的窃听器摄像头保留下的视频音轨一一备份。人到极端缺觉时精神百倍，因为弹簧已被抻到头，缩不回来，依靠惯性前冲。冲吧，朴灿烈梳头、剃胡子，冲吧，放下刮胡刀时手多停片刻，抹下刀片扣在腕侧，他要去生日会，见谢宗白和老一辈，见小一辈。

今年酒席吃得不拖拉，故朴灿烈没错过那通电话。转接后另一头声音有点小，吴世勋叫了他三遍，朴灿烈堵住左耳跑去走廊。

“今日吴sir得闲，上次谁讲请他食冰食饭啊？”那头语调脆脆的，像咬一口半熟桃子，调侃，事不关己。

朴灿烈笑着问你喺边度？署里？唔好动，买杯冻奶茶饮，我嚟接你。

“边个要你接，”吴世勋像在抖一串钥匙。他叫朴灿烈不许动，报个地址，他来找他。

朴灿烈讲满珍楼，我马仔还喺玩牌……吴世勋已经挂了。

他把手揣口袋里在走廊上站住，满珍楼通体花俏，却有个雪白的小阁楼。光线从阁楼的尖顶倒落，沉甸甸的，压得朴灿烈好像都要握不了烟。他眉心一阵痒，小指去挠时想起天气预报讲今日落雨。顺带发现阁楼像个鸽笼，就真的有几只教堂养的白鸽从远处飞来，盘旋坠下的翎羽向一辆自行车的横杠……自行车铃响了，朴灿烈中止发呆，那人又拨两下，抬头整张脸浸在光里，是吴世勋。

吴世勋叫，还请烈哥跳一下楼。

你咁狠心嘅？朴灿烈趴栏杆上撇嘴。

吴世勋瘪起嘴来远比他娴熟，讲我唔愿你被你嗰群小弟绊住。

“嗰吴sir要接住我，我摔了腿要嚟医院探我，”朴灿烈同他掰手指。

要跳唔跳，呢系二楼！吴世勋生气了。

朴灿烈笑，后退几步右掌一撑，微屈膝落地时姿势完美。街上人少，居民区，女人们晒衣的竹竿差点被他带倒一排。吴世勋在接踵而至的骂声中狂蹬踏板，颠得朴灿烈心里惨叫，暗示道要唔要换个位？我蛮重嘅。

吴世勋微弓背不讲话，朴灿烈看那根脊骨的形状清晰地自短衫下透出来。像不曾接触过的脉络与河道，在他的知能以外已自足长成，随动作紧绷舒展，好似呼吸，很有规律。朴灿烈将心中悬空的气体放掉一些，该过程不短，直至吴世勋在一家小餐厅停车，他才像个轮胎——报废了但也安逸。

他锁车，让他先进去。老板像是熟人，叫了句“吴生”便把菜单拿来。吴世勋讲果仁百合、佛手排骨、蚝皇凤爪、填烧鸭……嗯，还有乜？碗仔翅，菠萝猪皮冻。

朴灿烈讲咁多，食唔完。

吴世勋伸个懒腰，讲我要食！

最终自然没有吃完，朴灿烈其实也暗称奇，难道吴世勋换口味，他记得这里头没几道菜他爱。付账时老板说吴生已付过啦，呢位子佢上周就定下。朴灿烈回头笑：“不系讲好我请你食饭？”

吴世勋打个嗝，伸出手指，讲系啊，所以你依家欠我两餐饭。他从小擅长这样为自己掳掠来一个又一个下次，不敢向世界索取，只有向朴灿烈索取时有底气，他愿意给，他给得起。

朴灿烈讲好好好，请问吴sir下一步想去边度蒲？

蒲屁！吴世勋脸涨红，我又不像你哋！去，嗯，散个步吧，肚好撑。

两人沿着海滩走，朴灿烈一身酒席上未换的黑西装，月亮在云层后跑跑停停，照都照不穿他身，像一整个长夜灌铅、趴他身上的黑。吴世勋脱鞋光脚，踩要退的潮水，细细碎碎贝壳和小海蟹，老扎他脚跟一下。有点痛，不过没什么，太没什么了。

远处游轮缓移，吴世勋正开口，被升至高空的烟花打断。光流、华绚的瀑布、爆裂的回响，游轮上有人开香槟，肯定也有人跳舞。人们无偿共享的好似向来只有一片天空。吴世勋指头顶，说睇啊灿烈哥，我送你嘅礼物，生日快乐。

朴灿烈站定，他们一起朝着烟花乍起的方向，还有很多高楼夜灯、大厦霓虹，像一双双港岛的睡眼，无知美丽，永恒残酷。

“哥还记唔记得从前你讲有钱了，要放一夜嘅烟花。”他当然记得，这句豪言的前提是吴世勋十八岁的生日，那时他当大老板，要整个香港晓得他弟弟长成一个男人。然而十八岁像仙国，洞开一瞬，他错过后只能一直把吴世勋当小孩，罐头般封存在每个分别前的夏天。

“哦，你就拿别人嘅敷衍我啊？”

“我穷啊，”吴世勋理直气壮：“月薪八百块，年奖督察才有得拿。还要攒钱买屋住，攒钱同你去加拿大滑雪……记唔记得？等攒够咗，会唔会跟我走？”

朴灿烈笑，依家请个假，我带你听日飞加国都可以。

吴世勋骂他，大意是不要你管我要自食其力。

不知走几久，游轮影都不见。吴世勋讲他累到，朴灿烈蹲下背他，把他鞋提手里。一开始还在背上说话，其实没什么好讲，警署和喜合，碰不得的引线，下头有雷，一拉就一起完蛋。他们隔墙拉手，不去讲那些，不讲不想，仿佛就不存在。吴世勋讲楼下理发店、讲警校同学、讲烂片，朴灿烈应你剃光头也靓仔、知你全校第一、下次我请你睇。讲到末尾吴世勋安静了，手垂在朴灿烈净边，突突跳的动脉，他睡着了。朴灿烈把他小心地往上颠一颠，本想旁敲侧击，问他最近署里任务重不重？但……12月6日的那一场，行动组大概率轮不上他，如果轮上了，那意外轮不上他。朴灿烈会以己身堵住所有意外飞扑的孔洞。

他走上堤岸，看皮鞋上湿润的沙子泛着冷光。朴灿烈从未想过一个生日能具此厚度，甚至无需明天到来，或者堤岸可供他一直走。

12月6日，警署资料厅。李泰民金俊勉郑允浩最后一次确认现场布控和分组路线。

“A组梅窝，有冇问题？”

“冇！”

“C组薄扶林，U型包抄，等待指示，有冇问题？”

“冇！”

“B组主看住分域，要留意赤柱嚟嘅消息，有冇问题？”

“冇！”

“Ok，出发。”

鸿升堂车库，朴灿烈看向远处天色，脚一拐去了前面一辆车。他敲车窗，把一柄长骨黑伞递进去，讲宗哥，我看天像是要落雨。

几好笑，今日天气预报说是大晴天。

谢宗白接伞，忽然叫住朴灿烈。

“宗哥？”

“嚟，与我同坐。”谢宗白讲，你嗰辆车留畀老何与肥波。他一双眼眯着，隔半扇棕色薄膜的窗，将朴灿烈紧箍在内。

“好，我拿枪过嚟。”朴灿烈如常一笑，绕到车门另一侧。

“唔用。”谢宗白讲：车中有，弹道相同。

朴灿烈转过身，因为在玻璃上看到不算清晰的影子：阿光脚下枪械袋，有一支M4卡宾的枪管正对他。他拉开车门，坐进去。

两辆改装后的悍马驶出车库。

过第二个红绿灯口，朴灿烈要了把92式。在谢宗白注视下抠出弹匣、调动击针、叩响托弹簧底板。动作利落，每一声金属撞击都像凶神迫近的足音。朴灿烈以为自己会冒汗，但没有，腕表指向6:57。视界一暗，车转入海底隧道。

可怎么会是海底隧道？他心跳陡然一空，甚至差点要忘记下一步动作。

晚七时，李泰民坐在车里嚼槟榔，对讲机响，阿良说：“有缅佬进屋咗。”四人抓枪，金钟仁也要蹦下去，李泰民扬扬下巴，要他车内待命。金钟仁只好缩回去。

他们贴着半磨锈的门牌，楼上一波波笑谑淫浪滚下来，对面大排档生意刚旺……他们猫腰不动。李泰民提膝踹开门举枪，三九六十二各方位瞄一圈，空无一人。

朴灿烈能见到不远处光亮，快要出隧道了。他缓缓地、一寸寸将枪管贴上裤缝，让其继续作响，表明黑暗也无阻于最后的组装。同时摁下口袋里的call机，那唯一提早键入过的号码。他喉头发紧，焦渴到眼前起雾、出幻觉。金钟仁，拜托。拜托，千万、千万不要出声。

他食指扣在枪管边，有节奏地打，不敢太用力。

“换位置了。”

“梅窝提前。”

“转移……或撤。”

“有…狙……击……手。”金钟仁在车内一点点拼凑出摩斯码。

朴灿烈托手腕，拂过枪身。隧道出来后第一线光，蓝紫与橘混合着涂在他脸上，他侧过脸对谢宗白一笑，抖了抖枪，讲轻了半磅嘅感觉，波哥改过？一个无破绽可寻的笑。

李泰民正要往外赶，听街上刹车再启动，声好刺耳。转头见那台警用尼桑大转弯后掉头，闯红灯冲向左丁字口，他捏着对讲机指节发白，怒问：“金钟仁你做乜？！”

“改了，佢哋提前去梅窝，我怕来唔及。”

“哥，我申请先去。记得通知布控，加多人，有狙击手。”

李泰民用不到三秒钟，同意了他的申请。那时他还不知这将是一个令他后悔终身的决定。只记得对讲机中金钟仁的声线有点失真，因为冷静，太冷静了，不像平日阿仁，他的阿仁是有点黏糊有点傻的。

警方全面赶到时梅窝已近尾声，A组为截货与两边交火不多。暴雨滂沱，不知那边先开的枪，好似飞速繁殖开去的虫卵，带着纷繁不尽、落地生根的罪业与天罚，公义和仇恨的互扇耳光、骑打角力。人，很多人，所有的人，无一例外的是这些抽象概念的小工具。有的趁手，有的太趁手，就面临提前折断的命运。

枪声响成一片。金钟仁在排排集装箱后翻滚穿行，雨影响目力，甚或让卡膛风险增多一倍，却也使脚步声近于无。A组六个四个中弹，要找那个暗狙。他停下，扔出警帽，又一堆互相撵逐的枪声，但都不是。他闭上眼睛听，那只蝙蝠够聪明，没上当。金钟仁深吸一口气，蹬几步跃上集装箱顶，塔吊光齐刷刷打他身上，像所有白昼倏忽集结，不合时宜。他准确地转向八点钟方向，送出三枚子弹，比对方更快。

然而不止一个暗狙。金钟仁在雨水击打角膜的胀痛中恍然感到他是看到的，看到身后那粒小小东西的轨迹，像他在二十三岁生日那天错过的流星。当时李泰民讲唔紧要啊，以后会见嘅，依家你可以向我许愿。

他现在见到了。掉下去前他努力扭转，扣扳机，后续火力跟着覆盖那个方向。

朴灿烈没打伞，拿给谢宗白的伞派不上用场，金钟仁摔在地面上时他们只差不到三米，两步路。他的手腕突折成一个奇诡角度，应该是脱臼了，枪攥得紧。脑后弹孔血不曾绝，粘稠蔓延，随雨洼铺展，呈现一种不必要的慷慨。朴灿烈居然看到他笑了下，接着睫毛沉重地瑟缩，像怕冷。他发誓没见过这样伤痕累累的巨型公仔，也发誓推在谢宗白腰间的手那一刻想挖出他的心脏、扯断他的肝肠。朴灿烈一边扫射，一边听不属于自己的声音：走，宗哥，呢边走。

他一脚跨过金钟仁，那些血逆行，烧穿脚心，双腿开始剧烈抽筋。没回头，后来肥波讲边伯贤扔了两颗燃烧弹，在冲天火光中对阿sir们比拜拜。

上车后朴灿烈把玩那把伞，像是一次性参与许多人的葬礼。


End file.
